icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cibby
' Cibby' is the romantic pairing of Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson'' ('''C'/arly and G/'ibby'), rarely known as Girly, (Gi/bby and Ca/'rly'). It rivals Tibby, (T'/asha and G/'ibby), Sibby, (S'/am and G/'ibby), and Creddie (C'/arly and F/'reddie), among many others. Carly and Gibby are good friends, maybe even more now, and have known each other for a long time. Gibby constantly appears on the iCarly website, iCarly.com, in the clips, and hangs out, fairly often, with the iCarly gang. Carly is nice to him and even tries to stick up for him at times, while Sam almost always makes fun of him. Since Gibby was promoted to main character in Season 4, there is a better chance of Cibby happening romantically than there was before. This ship received more fans and popularity after iOMG because they were working on a project together. This may have been what Dan wanted. Noah Munck's sister (known as Leslie Cornelius on Youtube) has said that she is a Cibby shipper. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7i9ou_gHlo In an iCarly.com video, it is mentioned that Gibby thinks Carly has a crush on him during poll week, and due to several hints, it could be that she actually does have a crush on him. In Season 5, you can clearly see Gibby and Carly hang out a lot more. A different version of the promo for Season 5 shows that Gibby might have a crush on Carly and is really trying to get her attention. Cibby Gallery Cibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'iMight Switch Schools' *Carly grabs Gibby's arm and asks what's going on when all the kids rush into the studio, showing that she would ask Gibby instead of trying to find Freddie and Sam. *Carly's dream involves Gibby. 'iWin a Date' *Carly paints a nice picture on Gibby. *Carly told Gibby to wash the paint off himself before putting his shirt on. *Carly is the first to notice Gibby's sadness and is curious to know what's wrong. *Carly encourages Gibby to tell her what's wrong and listens to Gibby talk about Shannon Mitchell all the while being right next to him while he's talking about Shannon. *Carly decides to try and help Gibby win a date with Shannon Mitchell. *However, Gibby picks Carly (even though it was obvious she was trying to get him not to pick her) and the two end up going on a triple date to the Cheesecake Warehouse. (He may have done this purposely so he could go on a date with Carly.) *At first, Carly is not to sure about their date, but then warms up to the idea. *Carly wasn't bothered by the date at the Cheesecake Warehouse, or if she was she didn't complain about it. *At the Cheesecake Warehouse, Carly tries to help Shannon to like Gibby, implying that she actually cares for Gibby. *Carly tries to help Gibby win over Shannon by hinting to him to act like Freddie, whom Shannon likes. *Carly said Gibby could find someone better than Shannon, possibly hinting toward herself. *This could also mean that she thinks Gibby is a great guy and deserves a great girl. *Carly awkwardly claps to Gibby's dances, along with Sam and Freddie. 'Season 2 Moments' iKiss *Carly knows about Gibby's therapist. This could mean that they're close friends. *Carly told Sam to uncuff Gibby, sounding concerned. She disapproved of Sam and Freddie's use of Gibby to retaliate against each other and was concerned for Gibby's sanity. *Gibby plays Chad, Carly's character Kelly´s love interest in the Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie sketch. *'"Kelly Cooper" (Carly) blows "Chad" (Gibby) a kiss. *Carly and Gibby (playing characters in the movie trailer sketch) give each other a high-five. *Carly and Gibby hold hands in the sketch Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. *Carly asked Gibby to help Spencer train for football tryouts. *Gibby commits to helping Spencer train and follows all of Carly's instructions to the best of his ability. 'iRocked the Vote' *Carly says "Aww" when Sam pulled out Gibby's chest hair, showing she felt bad for him having his first chest hair being pulled off. *Carly defends Gibby when Wade Collins calls him "Jibbly." *Carly didn't seem too happy when Gibby became Wade's personal assistant. 'iMeet Fred' *Gibby texts Carly (not Sam or Freddie) to warn the group about neverwatchicarly.com which means Gibby and Carly are close friends, and that he has Carly's number. 'iWant my Website Back' *Gibby comes over to where Carly, Sam, and Freddie are sitting and asks Carly who the girl in the duck mask is - Mandy. *Carly, instead of ignoring his question, tells him that Mandy's their manager. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Carly is seen having fun while dancing with Gibby as she smiles. *Carly asked Gibby if he wanted to put his vest back on. She was looking out for him like a mother would, showing that she cares about him. *Gibby responds, "What are you, a cop?" 'iGo Nuclear' *Carly appears exasperated and angry that Sam tried to give Gibby a wedgie and ended up tearing his briefs right out of his pants. *Along with the rest of Mr. Henning's science class, Gibby applauds Carly singing the simplistic jingle, "Reduce, re-use, and recycle - cha!" *Gibby stares at Carly the whole time she's singing the jingle. *When Gibby unbuttons his pants to put his underwear on in front of the class, Carly blurts, "Not in here!" Gibby looks back at Carly and Sam and utters deprecatingly, "Prudes." *As Carly wheels her short-circuited scooter into Mr. Henning's class the day of class presentations, a concerned Gibby speaks for the rest of the students and asks her, "What happened to'' you''?" *Even while it's raining, Gibby insists of taking off his shirt during the root and berry retreat with Carly and the other students. 'iMust Have Locker 239' *During one of the segments on the iCarly webcast, Carly and Sam wear blindfolds and try to clip Gibby's toenails. *After speaking with Mr. Howard about the school dress code, a shirtless Gibby strolls up to Carly and Freddie and asks if they have any lotion. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Right after the fiasco at the conference with Shelby, Gibby comes to Carly's apartment to ask her why she pushed Shelby's grandmother down. *Carly asks Gibby if he believes in her decision to not fight Shelby, which he does. *Carly seems to value Gibby's opinion of her. *After not standing up for her in the hallway, Gibby goes back to Carly and tells her to call him later. *Even though Gibby didn't stand up for Carly, he still wanted to talk and be around her. *He didn't mean it when he called her chicken. *Carly seems disappointed that Gibby won't talk to her in the hallway. *Carly tries to talk to Gibby in the hallway. 'Season 3 Moments' 'iSpeed Date' *Carly says she feels bad that Gibby isn't going to the dance with anyone. *Carly calls Gibby "so sweet." *Carly defends Gibby. *When Carly forces Sam to ask Gibby to the dance, Sam says that Carly should ask Gibby (a sign of Sam not being jealous, if Carly and Gibby would date in the future), and then Carly reveals that she had actually been thinking of asking Gibby, before. *She was planning to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance. 'iCarly Awards' *Carly looks concerned when Spencer accidentally hits Gibby in the head with an iCarly Award. *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder and dances with him at the end of the Award Show webcast. 'iHave My Principals' *Carly doesn't want to cancel Gibby's appearance on iCarly because "he got his hair done up all special." *Carly compliments Gibby's hair during the web show. *At the end of the webcast, Carly exchanges a high-five with Gibby. *Carly was worried about Gibby. *Carly tries to defend Gibby when Mr. Howard gives him triple detention, and is visibly upset when he starts vomiting in the garbage can (if you pay attention it's really a recycling bin). *She tells Mr. Howard he might have been too hard on Gibby, because he's vomiting, and tries to defend him. *Carly is seen grinning at Gibby when he runs around her, Sam, Freddie, and Principal Franklin screaming with his shirt off. *Carly is also the only one that seems to be amused by this. 'iMove Out' *When she sees him in the hallway, Carly smiles and says, "Hey, Gibby," in her usual friendly way. *Gibby tells Carly that Freddie hurt his feelings and Carly walks over to Freddie wanting to know what Freddie said to hurt Gibby's feelings. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly kindly allows Gibby to give a lecture on the history of nuts on the iCarly webcast. *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder. *Gibby helps Carly clean up after her hobo party by helping her pick up dirty dishes off the floor. *When Freddie asks Sam and Carly, "Don't you think I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly says, "Gibby's kinda... thick," defending Gibby and seeing him as more muscular than Freddie. *Carly sends Sam over to Gibby's house to talk him out of fighting Freddie. *Carly said "...and you're dating her?" in a kind of jealous, incredulous tone. *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder and explains to Gibby why Spencer is pretending he's dead. *Carly mentions that Gibby is sweet, cute, and fun, and only "agrees" with Sam and Freddie that there´s something wrong with Tasha after they give her weird looks. *Carly points out some of Gibby's qualities and was about to say something else until she stops in the middle. *Right before the iCarly webcast, Carly tries one last time to talk Gibby out of fighting Freddie. *When the fight between Gibby and Freddie is postponed, Carly quickly rushes over to Gibby, hugging him, saying, "Yay, no fight!" *Gibby smiles when Carly hugs him. 'iWon't Cancel The Show' *Gibby asks Carly if it's normal for people to grow hair between their toes. *Carly, instead of being grossed out, asks kindly if he does. *Gibby replies with a "No...," implying that he doesn't want to freak Carly out, and he cares about what Carly thinks of him. 'iBelieve in Bigfoot' *Both Carly and Gibby believe in Bigfoot; they have common beliefs. *In the hallway, Gibby is the one to ask Carly who Dr. Van Gurben is. 'iPsycho' *Gibby comes over to the Shays' apartment and immediately asks if Carly is there. *Gibby says he's there to return a sleeping bag, which Carly probably lent him. *Carly is the one who comes up with the idea of getting Gibby to save them. *Carly was the first one to recognize Gibby's voice as he fought with Nora upstairs. *While Gibby is wrestling Nora, Carly is cheering extremely loudly for him. *Carly, along with the others, encourages Gibby to stand up and keep fighting when Nora knocks him down. *After Gibby saves the iCarly gang, Carly touches his hair and hugs him. *She also says, "Good to see ya, Gib." 'Season 4 Moments' 'iGot a Hot Room' *Spencer says Carly's two favorite flavors are "Cherry" and "Gibby." *Gibby, along with the others, tries to help make her day special. *Gibby is the one to notice Carly come out of the bathroom and make her way to the kitchen. *Gibby helps to re-make Carly's bedroom. *When Gibby mentions that Carly can't replace certain items like her old photos, Sam, Spencer and Freddie all yell at Gibby, but Carly does not yell at him, she smiles at him. *Gibby shows Carly the Ice Cream Sandwich Love Seat, while talking in a flirty tone. Carly just smiles at Gibby. 'iSam's Mom' *Gibby greets Carly when entering the studio, but not Freddie. *Carly admires Gibby's costume. *Carly tries to make him feel better by telling him he can do his canceled skit "some other time". * Neither Carly nor Gibby laugh at Freddie's "steamed lobster" joke. * Both give Freddie identical incredulous looks after he tells them his "steamed" joke (the same way Sam and Freddie would do with Carly's jokes). *Gibby might have broken up with Tasha, as he commented on how the girls at the Groovy Smoothie looked. This gives the possibility of Carly and Gibby eventually dating a bigger likelihood. 'iGet Pranky' *In her bedroom, Carly looks up from the PearPad she was playing with and grins at Gibby. *Carly shows concern about Gibby having to wear his cast. *When Carly was 'pranking' Gibby, Sam states that pranking Gibby doesn't count b ecause he isn't a real person, but Carly defends him. This shows that Carly cares about Gibby and considers him to be important. *Gibby compliments Carly on the liquid soap in her and Spencer's bathroom. *In the beginning, during the webcast when Gibby was stepping on the hair, Carly grabs his arm(almost by his hand) and holds on for a couple of seconds. *Carly puts a dead fish in Gibby's locker. The same thing happened in iKiss episode (Sam placed a dead fish in Freddie's locker) which led to them kissing. This could be foreshadowing upcoming Cibby. *When it came time for Carly to play her prank, she may have chosen Gibby because she knew he would probably take it well. *Carly was worried about Gibby when he had to get a cast. 'iDo' *When Gibby comes out in a bear suit, Carly doesn't seem annoyed like Sam and Freddie are, but rather amused. *Carly slaps Gibby playfully on the chest before the webshow ends. 'iHire an Idiot' *Gibby seems almost as unnerved by Stacey as Carly does. *When Gibby comes out on iCarly in his wetsuit, Carly puts her hand on his should er and leans into him as she introduces the bit. When Sam walks in front of the camera, in the background you can see Carly leaning back, but then touching Gibby's shoulder and bicep (as if feeling him). As Sam retreats you see both Carly and Gibby grinning. *When Carly and Sam are cheering for Cort being able to jump and count at the same time, Gibby stands up and starts to take off his shirt, asking, "You guys want to see me do it?" ''He was possibly trying to impress Carly. *Gibby looks hurt and upset when Carly and Sam say they don't want to see him do it. *Gibby more openly showed unhappiness with the intern Carly disliked (Ashley) than the one she did like (Cort). *Gibby knew about the gum Carly had in her purse, and Carly didn't seem to mind that he was looking in her purse for it. 'iPity the Nevel *Carly looks concerned about Gibby when he starts to freak out in the bathtub of ice. *When Gibby complains that his toes are numb, Carly smiles, pokes him playfully, and tells him that he'll still have a lot of fun at their karma party. *Carly gets mad at Sam for not inviting Gibby to come to the karma party. *They stand next to each other behind the kitchen counter, talk to each other, and are having a good time at the karma party. *Carly laughs at Gibby's "karma corn" pun. *Carly shows concern when Gibby is injured by the fish, telling him to hurry and clean his hand. ' *When Freddie reminds Gibby that he has a girlfriend, implied to be Tasha, Gibby mentions that they're not exclusive, suggesting that he perhaps still hopes to find another girl, who perhaps may be Carly. iOMG *If Carly and Gibby could pick partners, they apparently decided to work togethe r on a project. *Carly and Gibby both seemed to enjoy torturing Spencer for their project. *Every time Freddie and Carly went to talk by themselves, Gibby interrupted, possibly because he wanted Carly's attention and/or because he was jealous. *At one point, Carly said to Gibby, "Please, please, just clean it up, we have something really important to do" in the same voice that she sometimes uses to get Freddie to do what she wants. And just like Freddie would have, Gibby grudgingly complied. IParty with Victorious *Carly gets upset at Gibby for constantly saying "Roger". *Gibby came with the trio to Los Angeles. *Gibby never expressed his thoughts on whether or not Steven was cheating on Carly. He came because he wanted to help. '''Season 5 Moments 'iLost My Mind ' *Carly and Gibby, while Sam and Freddie are talking, converse with Caleb, a Troubled Waters Mental Hospital patient who thinks he can see the future. *Gibby pokes fun at Carly for not believing Caleb was from the future until Caleb told her she'd be the future Vice President and teases her by poking Carly's stomach. Carly doesn't seemed annoyed by this action and smiles back at him sweetly. *Since Freddie and Sam get together in this episode, Cibby has a higher chance of happening. 'iDate Sam & Freddie' *Carly and Gibby seem to be hanging out a lot more in this episode. *Gibby is upset that Carly does not notice him in the studio. *Gibby stares at Carly smiling in the new season promo. *Gibby brings a puppy to the Shays' loft, possibly to get Carly to notice him. *If you look closely at the trailer, Carly is cooing at Gibby's puppy, as he looks sweetly, almost smitten at her. *Gibby states that since Sam and Freddie are hanging out together a lot, that there's a chance of them being together. *It is unknown whether Carly rejects him or not. *The man in the trailer says, "Does Gibby have eyes for Carly?" Which is likely so. *Cibby has a higher chance of happening now than it did before, due to the episode. *Gibby streches in front of Carly, trying to impress her. *Gibby states he and Carly should spend more time together. *Gibby seems hurt every time Carly says she doesn't want to raise a dog with him. *When Sam and Freddie are arguing, Gibby puts his arm around Carly and says, "Not in front of our baby," which indicates that he has a crush on her. *Gibby says "shut up a sec" and instead of arguing back Carly just responds "What?", showing that maybe they are closer than friends. *After Carly snaps at Gibby, he gets offended-like the puppy-and he looks like he was about to get upset. Carly regrets it and says "I'm sorry...Come here-" in a sweet tone and hugs him-his free arm lifts up so he could return the hug. *As they're hugging, Carly says, "Oh my God, I'm a monster" and she rubs his arm gently. She then says sweetly, "Shh...You want some corn juice?" and Gibby says a little pouty, "Yes, please." 'iCan't Take It' *After Sam hits Gibby with the bag of sandwiches, Carly looks at him to make sure he's OK. This shows she cares for him. *Gibby gets offended when Carly said that Sam and Freddie left her alone, but he kept his cool and said he'd try not to take that in the wrong way. *When Carly goes to start the webshow she puts her arm around Gibby. *Gibby decides to "switch sides" only when Freddie's mom went after Carly. *When Gibby sings a song in the end about love ("loving you is my favorite thing to do") Sam and Freddie start to nudge Carly and glance at her, possibly because they think Gibby likes Carly, and if Dan Schneider put that in there, he may be hinting that Cibby will happen. *Carly seems to be cheering the most for Gibby after he finishes his song. *Carly told Gibby to take Mrs. Benson out, and he did. But he probably wouldn't if Sam or Freddie told him. 'iLove You' *Gibby tries very hard to impress Carly with his duck Quackers, but the bird doesn't seem to be able to do any tricks worthy to be shown on iCarly. *Carly tells Gibby to take his pet duck Quackers back to the pond and Gibby obeys. *Carly is seen sitting between Gibby and Spencer during a horror movie. *Gibby appears disgusted when Spencer's babysitter girlfriend Jenna Hamilton tersely orders Carly to bed after she sasses Jenna. 'iQ' *When Carly talks about Kyle to Sam and Freddie, Gibby looks a little jealous or upset. *When Gibby is on iCarly, Carly puts her hands on his snowman costume. 'iStill Psycho' *Carly is the only one who remembers that the iCarly gang accidentally left Gibby stranded up the Dershlits' chimney. *Carly seems to be the only one concerned for Gibby's saftey when they decide they want him to go up the chimney to find help. Website hints *Carly wrote a blog about Gibby's pants. She must have been thinking about Gibby and his pants when writing this. Here is the link: http://origin.www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry878.html *Carly wrote a blog about things she overheard at the Gibsons' house, meaning she was over at Gibby's house. *Carly wrote a follow-up blog of one that Sam had written, originally called, "What Gibby Doesn't Know". *In the video introducing Poll Week after Carly says, "Hey! Guess what?!" Gibby asks, "Carly has a crush on me?!" Here is the link: http://www.icarly.com/iVideo/index.html#vid22066 *Calry posted a picture of her and Gibby saying it was for all of the Cibby shippers-then she said all 3 fans can be happy. See picture at right. ---> Pronunciation "Cibby" reads as "sibee," but in speech is usually pronounced "kibee" to differentiate it from Sibby, even though this goes against the phonics of English. Also, "Carly" is pronounced with a 'K' sound, and the first letter of Carly's name makes up Cibby, so that is also why it is pronounced that way. Fanfictions iPick Gibby by chasingafterstarlight iNever Felt More Than Now by 13Purple13 Gibby the Cool by Jesus.Lives iThink About Gibby by DevouringSickness Tootsie Roll by SkyLeinz iDo Not Like It In A Box by twowritehands Liquid Soap by mirage888 No River to Take Me Home by The Earl of Sandwich Gallery Click here to view Cibby's gallery. References Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Videos Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Shipping